There Comes A Time
by Rraz45
Summary: Two and a half years after the final battle with Galaxia, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts have an even bigger challenge to face, one of team turns against them. Will the Scouts be able to save their lost member or will she be lost forever?
1. Prelude

There Comes a Time

"Did you sense that?" the mysterious man asked. "Yes, a very powerful force of goodness has expelled Chaos. This could be the power we have been searching for," the master replied. "Could the power we seek be on that little blue planet?" the younger man asked. "There is only one way to find out," the older man answered.

_________

Two and a half years have passed since the battle with Galxia. Peace once again had filled the galaxy. The Starlights and their Princess had left to rebuild their home. While Earth's Sailor Soldiers enjoyed their peaceful lives, everyone was happy. Finally the Scouts could focus on their dreams. Amy continued to study to become a doctor. Mina worked on becoming an idol. Lita worked on her dream of owning her own bakery. Rei continued her life as a priestess. And Serena spent her days as a high school student, a best friend, and the best girlfriend for her love, Darien. None were prepared for the new evil that had arrived on Earth.

"What a weak planet," the younger man spoke, "lets just destroy it." "You forget our mission. I can sense the power we've been searching for," the older villain spoke. The younger villain closed his eyes sensing the power he seeked. "I sense it to," he said. "Yes, finally, after all this time we will finally have the ultimate power," the older villain spoke revealing an evil grin. Both villains vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Did you sense that?" Michelle asked her companion. "Yes, a great and powerful evil has arrived," Amara replied. "I guess our time of peace is over now," Michelle responded. Amara gave Michelle a sympathetic look. Both Michelle and Amara were locked in a conversation with their eyes. Trista suddenly interrupted their moment, calling them to come over to her. Amara and Michelle rushed to Trista. "What's wrong?" Amara asked. "It's Hotaru," Trista replied. The three women looked upon Hotaru, who was muttering incoherently. She was lost in a vision. "The light is covered by darkness," Hotaru spoke before collapsing. Trista quickly caught Hotaru. "Hotaru are you alright?" Trista asked. "I will be fine, but darkness is approaching," Hotaru replied, "he has been searching for a long time, and he finally found what he was looking for." "What was he searching for?" Michelle asked. "The person with goodness that lit up the galaxy," Hotaru answered. The Outer Scouts knew that they had to warn the Inner Scouts of the new threat.


	2. A new threat

There Comes a Time

Serena woke up today having a major bad feeling. She knew something terrible was going to happen.

The day went by as any normal day would. Serena and Raye were fighting over the same thing as usual, "Serena stop eating so much, all you ever do is eat and sleep. Why can't you be more productive?" "Raye lighten up, all I am doing is giving my brain an extra boost for the day."

All of a sudden Lita had gotten major bad vibes. The rest of the girls sensed the feeling as well. It was time for the Sailor Scouts.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Moon Princess Crisis Power!"

The girls became the Sailor Scouts in an instant.

As Cosmic Sailor Moon and the Inner Scouts raced into battle, familiar faces stopped them. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn were the waiting for the other scouts. Sailor Moon questioned, "Hey everyone. What's going on?" Sailor Pluto replied, "Sailor Moon, you and the earth are in terrible danger." Venus immediately responded, "How Pluto, what's going on?" "Something terrible will happen to Serenity," Saturn responded. "Well what will happen?" Mercury inquired. "It's not the right time to explain what will occur," Neptune spoke. Panic spread to the faces of the Inner Scouts. Sailor Moon stood there, utterly stunned by the news of her fellow teamates.

Just then a green monster appeared out of nowhere. The monster was hideous. It as large, green, and evil. Uranus was the first to strike. "Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus's attack was a direct shot, but it barely wounded the monster. The monster regained its composure, ready to attack. Before the monster could attack, Sailor Mars stroke first. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The monster was struck down and open for a final attack. Finally it was up to Sailor Moon to finish the job, "Moon Crescent Wand Crystal Attack!" A pink light appeared from the crescent wand that dove for the horid monster. In an instant the monster was defeated.

The Sailor Scouts transformed back into their normal forms and seperated ways. The Outer Scouts refused to further answer the questions of the other scouts. Time will only tell of this cryptic warning...

______

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Tokyo, The same two villians stood on the rooftops. "We lost one the scouters, master Phantom," the minion spoke while bowing to his master. The minion was human looking. He had blue hair, he was tall and muscular. But he had a black diamond on his forhead. "That's all right. It is time to collect the weapon. Lets go and grab our prize," the phantom responded. With that the two men vanished.


	3. Storming Off

There Comes a Time

After the monster was defeated, the girls went to go have ice cream. Having the crescent wand returned to her reminded Serena of her mother, Queen Serenity. Serena felt unconditional love and respect for her mother. She always hoped when she was queen, that she would be just like her mother.

Serena was completly lost in thought when Lita began talking about Rini and wondering what she is doing in the future. Serena and the other girls terribly missed Rini. They hadn't seen her since Queen Nehelenia was finally defeated.

Serena always felt inferior to both Queen Serenity and Rini. Serena thought she would never be as powerful as they are. Unable to change her thoughts, she decided that she needed to be alone. "Hey Everyone, I'll be back in a little bit," Serena spoke. Everyone replied, "Alright see you soon Serena!"

The girls continued to eat their ice cream when they were attacked once again. It was the same kind of monster that they fought earlier. The girls knew it was time to transform once again.

"Where is Serena?" Mina asked. "Mina, we don't need her, we can do this on our own," Raye replied. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Mars Flame Sniper!"

____

Serena knew her fellow scouts were in danger. Serena transformed and rushed to the aid of her friends. _'Hold on everyone, I'll be there as fast as I can.'_

When Sailor Moon arrived, everything was alright. The monster was defeated and nobody was injured. Serena found the other girls picking up fallen chairs. "Sorry Serena, but we didn't need you this time," Sailor Mars spoke. Serena stood frozen in shock, "No one ever needs me!" Serena stormed off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the temple, Luna and Artemis interrogated the girls. "Where is Serena? What did you say Raye?" Luna spoke with a worried tone. Everyone was worried about their Princess. Artemis was the first to respond, "Luna don't worry, knowing Serena she probably went to Darien's." Everyone nodded in agreement.

When the Moon soldiers arrived at Darien's, Darien had no idea what was going on, "No I haven't seen Serena today, but I was planning to call her." "Good idea Darien call her and see if she is okay," Luna replied. Darien called Serena's house, but she wasn't there. "I wonder where she is," Lita asked. "All we need to do is think like Serena, where would she go if she was so upset," Mina responded, "I know to visit Elizabeth to eat her sorrows away."

When the girls, Darien, and the cats arrived at Elizabeth's work, Elizabeth also hadn't seen Serena either. "Back to square one I guess," Ami sighed. Suddenly Amara and Michelle appeared. "What's eating you guys?" Amara joked. "We can't find Serena anywhere," Darien answered. Amara's face went completely blank. Both Amara and Michelle's thoughts went to their Princess. "We need to find her," Amara spoke. When the six scouts agreed to find their Princess, Trista and Hotaru appeared. "Trista, Hotaru by any chance, have you seen Serena?" Raye spoke. "No, but I think I might know where she might be though," Trista replied, "there's this place Neo Queen Serenity would always go to be alone." "Trista where is it?" Raye asked. "I will take there," Trista responded.

And so the race was on to find Serena.....


	4. Fighting to Save Her

There Comes a Time

Serena sat down at the edge of the fountain. "I just can't believe it, I don't know why, but I feel so worthless," Serena cried out. Tears began to stream down her cheek. "You are not worthless," a mysterious voice spoke. "Who are you?" Serena asked. "The question is not who I am, but who are you," the voice answered. The mysterious man materialized before Serenam. Suddenly the mysterious man's hand turned into a shadow and grabbed Serena's pure heart crystal. Screaming in pain, Serena realized there was nothing she could do. As Serena screamed in pain, an attack was made against the new villain. The shadow hand released Serena's heart crystal. "We will not let you harm this amazing person," Sailor Star Maker spoke. "Starlights?!?" Serena uttered. The Starlights and their Princess stood not to far away from Serena.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter joined the battle. The eight Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask had come to protect their Princess. The Sailor Soldiers attacked the new, mysterious villain.

"Deep Submurge!"

"Shine Aqua Rhaspody!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Star Gentle Uterous!" (A/N: No I did not come up w/ that, it was in the anime)

"World Shaking!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Yet the Soldiers' attacks seem to have no affect on the villain. "Now it's my turn," the villain spoke. The villan diassapeared and reappeared in front of Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask was the first to be attacked. The villain released his dark energy on Tuxedo Mask, sending him flying into a wall. "No Darien!" Serena screamed. Serena knew it was time for her to transform.

"Moon Princess Crisis Power!"

"What, you are Sailor Moon?!?" the villain exclaimed. "I am Sailor Moon…" Serena was viciously attacked by the villain. She was given the same treatment as Tuxedo Mask. "Give it up, you can't win," the villain spoke. With the other Sailor Scouts unable to help her, Serena had to use one of her last resorts. She revealed the crescent moon wand and turned into staff. "Moon Cosmic Crystal…" a partner of the villain appeared and attacked Sailor Moon with an even harsher onslaught. Serena was battered and bruised. Her coostume was torn and blood stained. Serena was too weak to fight anymore. Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena and lay unconscious.

With the other Scouts unable to fight, the villain once again grabbed Serena's pure heart crystal. She screamed in agonizing pain. Finally her heart crystal was revealed. "It is so bright and pure," one of the villains spoke. "Yes this is the one pure heart crystal we've been searching for," the olderr villain exclaimed. The younger villain grabbed Serena and the two villains with Serena vanished.

"Serena!" Mars screamed. "She's gone, but why?" cried Mercury. "Saturn, it is time to tell us the danger you warned us about earlier," Jupiter angrily spoke. "We can't because it has happened yet," Saturn replied. "This is our Princess! Our most important duty is to keep her safe, and we failed," Venus exclaimed. "You're right, we have no other choice" Pluto agreed.


	5. Reliving and Recruiting

There Comes a Time

The Scouts, Darien, Princess Kakyu, and the cats returned to the temple. "What are we going to do?" Seiya asked. "First you need to understand some things," Michelle replied. "Serenity's star seed is the Silver Crystal," Trista spoke. "What is the Silver Crystal?" Yaten asked. "The Silver Crystal is the Imperium Silver Crystal the most powerful force in the universe entrusted to the Royal Moon Family to keep balance in the Galaxy," Luna answered. "What does this have to do with Serena?" Taiki asked. "Serena is the current holder of the crystal, the Princess of the Moon, the Princess of all princesses," Princess Kakyu responded. "And the best way to turn the crystal to the other side is to turn Serenity," Hotaru added.

_________________________________

Serena woke up in a dark room baffled and confused. "Where am I?" Suddenly it felt like Serena's brain was exploding. Serena began to relive all her most painful memories.

She remembered her battle with Wicked Lady. She remembered the pain of seeing Rini being consumed with do much hate and rage. She remembered how she wanted to the Death Phantom because she wanted revenge on what he had done to her friends and family. Serena's heart filled with those same emotions.

Serena also remembered when Darien joined the Neagverse. She relieved those lost and lonley days. She felt so lost and so helpless to her love. Her heart filled with helplessness.

Serena also began to remember the Dead Moon Circus and her anger toward Queen Nehelenia. She remembered when Nehelenia stole Darien away from her, and Rini vanished because of it. It was the first time Serena felt true hate when she ventured to the Dark Queen's castle. She relived each ounce of hate she felt.

Finally Serena remebered the loneliness of her battle with Sailor Galxia (Chaos). She rembered the emotions she felt as the I Scouts died before her very eyes. She rembered how she felt when she discovered Darien's star seed. She relived every paiful memory from that battle.

With all the painful memories filling Serena's thoughts, here pure heart crystal was ready to be filled with darkness which was being held by the Phantom.

_______________________________________________________

As Serena was feeling pain, so was Darien. Back at the temple, Darien collapsed sensing the danger his true love was in. "Serena, please stay strong," Darien cried out. "Oh no it's happening," Amara said. All the Scouts rshed over to Darien. "What are we going to do?" Seiya asked. Darien began to scream even more. "We need to get Darien home," Ami spoke. "If I hadn't been so mean to Serena today, none of this could have happened," Raye angrily spoke, blaming herself. "No, these villains have been targeting Serena for a while; there is nothing any of us could have done." Trista responded.

_______________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Serena struggled to fight the darkness. But she was losong. She finally saw the villain holding her heart crystal. "I am the Phantom and we have searched a long time for you. You are the Imperium Silver Crystal holder, the most powerful one ever," the Phantom told Serena. "No, you got the wrong person," Serena replied. The Phantom shook his head. "Queen Serenity informed us that the future generation has the power we seek," the Phantom replied. "Queen Serenity was referring to my future daughter, Rini," Serena responded. "The girl with the pink hair please," the Phantom answered. Serena tried to stand up, but she fell back on to her knees. "You're mistaken, my daughter is more powerful than me," Serena whispered. "You forget, the one we seek has the crystal as their life force," the Phantom added, "in addition the one we seek also has the purest heart crystal." The Phantom suddenly sent a wave of darkness into Serena's heart crystal. Serena scremed in pain. "You can't fight the darkness Serenity!" The crescent moon appeared on Serena's forehead and she transformed into Princess Serenity. All the scouts, Darien, the Fireball Princess, and the cats could sense Serenity's pain. Finally Serenity could no longer fight the darkness. The darkness engulfes the Moon Princess. "Yes she is finally one of us," the phantom gloated. Serenity's crescent moon became a black diamond, her outfit changed to be dark and sexy. She had become the Queen of Darkness.


	6. An unwanted battle

There Comes a Time

Darien immediately felt the anguish and collapsed. "Darien!" Raye screamed. _'Serena, stay safe,'_ Darien uttered to himself. The scouts knew that they needed a plan. "We need to find a way to restore the purity of Princess Serenity's pure heart crystal," the Fireball Princess spoke. "All that matters is saving our Princess," Amara and Hotaru spoke. "I wish Serena was here, she would know what to do," Lita sighed Michelle put her hand on Lita's shoulder, "We will find a way," Michelle spoke. "Princess, could you be able to save Serena?" Taiki asked. "I don't know Serenity is a very powerful being," Princess Kakyu answered. "I just want to call her meatball head again," Seiya spoke. "Don't worry, I know Serena will find a way back to us," Darien spoke out. "How do you know that?" Yaten asked. "I just know. I have to believe in my love for her and that gives me the strength to believe," Darien replied. Everyone was moved by Darien's words. "Serena I won't give up on you, just like you didn't give up on me," Darien told himself.

The next day the scouts were in the surprise of their lives. The earth's sailor scouts met up at the temple as usual when an unexpected guest arrived.

Ami, tired of studying with too much on her mind, went outside to feel the breeze. As she looked at the trees, she saw a familiar face. "Princess is that you?" But that wasn't the Princess of the Moon; instead it was the Queen of Darkness. The rest of the Scouts heard Ami's cry and came outside to check the scene out.

"Hello Sailor Scouts," Serena said. "Serena, what has happened to you?" Raye asked. "Don't you know Raye?" Serena responded. The Scouts transformed, anticipating a battle they did not wish to take part in. "Please let us help you," Venus pleaded. "Why so you could just hurt me once again, I think not," Serena angrily replied.

Serena's dark powers outmatched the Sailor Scouts. Serena's first attack knocked the sailors of their feet.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" But Serena was unscathed by Mercury's attack. Serena continued to attack the scouts. The scouts finally attacked with all they had.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhaspody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

All of their efforts were in vain. Serena still was able to attack the scouts, and she did. Dark energy released from Serena's hands and attacked the Sailor Scouts. The girls screamed in agonizing pain. But then Serena just stop, leaving the scouts alive.

With the Sailors beaten, Serena left to fill out her dark plan. "Now that you have had a taste of my powers, stay away or else," Serena had vanished.


	7. A new plan

There Comes a Time

Darien grew weaker and weaker as the Dark Queen reigned. "Please my love, come back," Darien said.

As the time passed, the Fireball Princess discovered a way to save Serena. The idea finally came to her. "Serenity poses the Light of Hope, which could return the purity to her heart," Princess Kakyu spoke. The Fireball Princess remembered how the light of hope saved Galaxia from Chaos, so it must work.

With a plan to save Serena, the Starlights and their princess went off to join the battle.

Earth's Sailor Soldiers felt helpless in their battle to save their princess. They decided it was bes to return to Darien's apartment to fill everyone about their fight with Serena when they were attacked by more monsters. The monsters were easily defeated by the Sailors.

But the monsters were only a decoy sent by another minion of the Phantom to test the strength of the Scouts. What the Scouts didn't realize was the minion was a face of their past.

"My minion, in order to keep the power of our Queen, we must eliminate the one power that could turn her back," the Phantom spoke. "What is that?" The minion asked. "The Prince of Earth," the Phantom answered, "I want you to take the Queen and eliminate him immediately." "Of course my master," the minion answered. "If you complete your task, I'll give you what you seek," the Phantom replied.

The Scouts met up with the Starlights and headed back to Darien's apartment. "Artemis, what are we going to do?" Luna wondered. "I don't know, but we got to believe in our Scouts and Serena," Artemis responded. "How is he?" Trista asked. "He is still very weak," Hotaru replied. "So what are we supposed to do, we can't just sit here," Lita spoke. "We must activate the Light of Hope," the Fireball Princess responded. "How could this have happened to our princess," Amara exclaimed. "It's not fair, she doesn't deserve this, she's too sweet and caring for this to have happened," Michelle added. "Princess Kakyu is right, we now have a plan and we will succeed," Hotaru spoke out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

As the girls waited at Darien's apartment, they were viciously attacked by the same monsters as before. But there was a ring leader. The minion that was apart of their pas. The minion had finally appeared. "Prince Diamond!" Darien spoke.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for all the reviews! :)


	8. Diamond's story

There Comes a Time

Last time:

_As the girls waited at Darien's apartment, they were viciously attacked by the same monsters as before. But there was a ring leader. The minion that was apart of their past. _

_The minion had finally appeared. "Prince Diamond!" Darien spoke._

Thank you for all the reviews! :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last thing Prince Diamond remembered was dying in the arms of the woman he was madly in love with. He last remembered her tears for **him **fall onto his cheek. Then he fell into the abyss of death.

"Prince Diamond,' a voice called out to the deseast prince, "I can give you what you desire. Serve me and you'll have the one thing you desire most."

"I will serve you if only I have her," the Prince responded.

"Agreed," the voice replied.

A dark aura surround the Prince as he returned to the living world. He woke up, panting heavily. Instead of the Black Moon clan symbol on his forehead, he bore a black diamond. A man appreared before the newly revived prince.

"I am the Phantom, and I am the one who revived you," the Phantom began, "Pledge your alegiance to me."

Prince Diamond bowed before the Phantom. "I will serve in return for her," the Prince pledged.

"Agreed. The one you seek is the same one who I seek. I will turn her to our side and she is yours," the Phantom replied. Both the Phantom and Prince Diamond vanished.

_________

(When Serena was kidnapped by the Phantom) _Serena had finally transformed into the Queen of Darkness._

"My Queen, welcome," the Phantom spoke.

Serena looked at herself, first looking at her hands then the rest of her body. An evil smile covered her face.

"I have a gift for you," the Phantom finally spoke. Serena nodded in return. "You remember Prince Diamond, right?" the Phantom asked. Prince Diamond appeared behind the Phantom. "He is yours," with that, the Phantom vanished.

"My Queen," Diamond began. But Serena stopped him from further speaking by putting her on his lips.

"Do you still love me?" she asked. Diamond nodded in agreement.

Before Serena could say anything else, Diamon pressed his lips onto hers. He kissed her with such passion. He licked her lips, hoping for entrance which she finally gave him. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands pulled at his hair. His hands followed the slits of her dress to her upper thigh and his followed the moment (A/:N: I'm not going to write a lemon because I know some people will flame in the reviews claiming it will 'ruin the story').

_____

Serena woke up in Prince Diamond's arms. She knew it was what she fully wanted. The godness that lay dormant inside her hated being touched by anyone except for Darien. No matter ho evil she became, there will always be apart of her that loved the earth's prince. But the evil inside her thirsted for Diamond's touch. He had his hold on the evil that possessed Serena.

The moment was immediatly broken when the Phantom's main minion, Jeico entered their room.

"My Queen, he would like to see you," Jeico informed his queen. She nodded in response and waited for Jeico to leave before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

Serena hurridly walked to the Phantom's main head quaters to hear his request.

"My Queen, I want you to pay the Sailor Scouts a visit and show them that they are no match for you. I want you to eliminate those weaklings," the Phantom ordered.

Serena smirked with such hatred and then she vanished.

_'Perfect, she is fully under my control and I will no longer need that weakling Prince," _the Phanrom told himself.

"Jeico get Prince Diamond here," the Phantom ordered. Jeico bowed and walked away. _'I will make sure he will not get in the way of my plans. I know she will not kill the Scouts, but she will get her point across. The Prince will pay a visit to those fools,' _the Phantom couldn't help but smirk at his evil plan.


	9. Battling the Darkness

There Comes a Time

Hello Prince Darien," Prince Diamond spoke.

"Leave him alone!" Luna and Artemis shouted.

"I'm not the one you should be afraid of," Prince Diamond gloated.

The Dark Queen appeared, ready for vengeance. Darien, Luna, and Artemis were shocked to see what Serena had become.

"She's barely recognizable Artemis," Luna uttered.

"What shocked to see that I'm not that silly meatball head anymore," Serena shouted.

"Now I will eliminate the Guardian of the earth," Diamond spoke.

The Scouts had defeated the monsters with ease and were ready to protect their prince.

"My Queen, help me eliminate the scum here," Diamond spoke.

"With pleasure," Serena replied with an evil grin.

"Serena please stop this, you don't want to do this," the Scouts pleaded.

"Why should I, so you could tell me how pathetic and worthless I am," the Dark Queen spoke out.

"You are not worthless my love, you're my whole world," Darien said softly.

"Why do you love me?" Serena inquired.

"Because you make me feel so special, and I love to be with you," Darien answered.

"Stop this, just stop!" the Dark Queen screamed.

Questions began to race through Serena's mind, and the dark grip began to loosen up. She placed her hands to her temple and shook her head. Wondering who to believe. Immediately, the Phantom worked to restore the darkness to Serena by persuading her with his lies.

"He's right, the Phantom is always right," Serena spoke.

Serena had returned as the Queen of Darkness. The Dark Queen's rage was released upon the Sailor Scouts. Prince Diamond stood and watched, waiting for the right moment to attack his target. Finally it was time to strike.

"You know what Prince Darien, you took everything from me, you took the woman I loved away from me, and now that I have her, there is no room for you," Diamond gloated, "so goodbye Darien." Diamond attacked the weakened prince.

The Dark Queen stooped her onslaught against the Scouts and watched her true love being attacked. She stood there frozen, unable to move, just watching. The Starlights attacked Prince Diamond with a vengeance, knowing Serena could be saved. This was the perfect timing to save the Moon Princess. Princess Kakyu revealed Serena's Star Seed.

"It's so bright," Sailor Neptune spoke.

"Just like our Princess," Uranus added.

Sensing the danger his plan was in, the Phantom appeared with his minion, Jeico. Before the Fireball Princess could call upon the Light of Hope, the Phantom intervened by attacking the Fireball Princess. The Phantom prevented the Scouts from saving Serena.

The minion of the Phantom (Jeico) attacked the Scouts. Jeico was more powerful than any of the scouts expected. The Scouts had to us their Sailor Planet attack in order to defeat the minion. Luckily the Scouts' attack worked.

"Why do you even need Serena, let her go!" the Scouts demanded.

"Now why would I give up the ultimate power?" the Phantom rhetorically asked.

Serena was weakened greatly by the events that occurred. She breathed heavily and no longer had enough strength to defeat the Scouts.

"Come now my Queen, we'll finish them later," the Phantom ordered. Serena stood beside the Phantom and both Serena and the Phantom vanished.

"No Serena, wait," Venus cried out, but she was too late. The scouts were disappointed with the outcome of their battle today. Luckily they knew that they could get their princess back.

"We need a plan," Pluto spoke, "we will be the distraction to keep the Phantom away from Serena, while the Fireball Princess saves her."

"We can't fail, this will most likely be our only shot to save her," Saturn added.

"We won't fail," Jupiter spoke.

"Look! Outside," Mercury said.

"What is going on?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

"The environment is falling apart," Mercury responded. Everyone was stunned by the view outside.

"This was the plan the whole time," Sailor Star Healer said.

"Mercury, how long do we have?" Artemis asked.

"Not long, a day or two at the most,"

"Well then Scouts, save this world and our Princess," Luna ordered.

"This is what it all comes down to our duty as Sailor Scouts," Saturn spoke.

What the Scouts forgot was Prince Diamond was still there.

"Your plan will never work scouts, you already lost," the weakened evil prince spoke. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Star Fighter defeated the Prince Diamond once and for all. With Prince Diamond gone, it was time to put their plan into action.

The Scouts went back to where they first met the Phantom, where their problems started. Everyone stood in wait: Earth's Sailor Scouts, the Starlights, the cats, the Fireball Princess, and Prince Darien. Everyone waited for Serena to appear. Finally their wait was over. The Phantom and the Queen of Darkness had appeared. It was time to face the toughest of fights.


	10. Bathed in Light

There Comes a Time

The Scouts began to fight against the Phantom, while the Fireball Princess and Darien confronted the Dark Queen.

"My love come back to me," Prince Darien pleaded.

"No…" the Dark Queen whispered.

"All we need is your Star Seed to save you," Princess Kakyu spoke.

With the Phantom distracted, the Fireball Princess once again revealed Serena's Star Seed.

"Now that we have more time; Light of Hope I call upon you to save Princess Serenity. The Imperium Silver Crystal and the Princess must be protected, please save our Princess!" the Fireball Princess commanded.

A bright light appeared. The combination of the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Light of Hope created the most beautiful light. The Dark Queen was instantly engulfed.

"No my Queen!" the Phantom screamed.

The dark symbol and the crescent moon began to flash on Serena's forehead.

"Prince, Darien, talk to her, make her remember," the Fireball Princess ordered.

Darien nodded his head. "Serenity, my love, come back to me. I love you more than anything else in this world and our love is the strongest thing. Now come back to us. Remember the good times," Darien pleaded.

All the happiest memories flooded Serena's memories.

She remebered her love for Darien (both on Earth and the Moon Kingdom). She rembered seeing Rini laugh and when Rini called her 'mommy.' She remebered the happiest times with her friends. She knew that those were her true memories.

Immediately the darkness began to cease.

"Oh my love," Serenity spoke. The crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Serena was finally free of the darkness.

"No what have you done!" the Phantom screamed.

"I am so sorry for what I have done, and I promise I will undo everything. Now Phantom prepare to see my power," Serenity spoke.

"You no longer have the strength to stop me," the Phantom replied.

"You have no idea of the power I posses," Serenity responded.

_'I hope I have the strength to defeat this monster,'_ Serenity told herself, _'I have to, I must save everything for the people now and future generations. But am I strong enough?'_

"Phantom you are going down in the name of the earth and the Moon!"

"My Queen don't you worry, I'll bring you back," the Phantom said.

"Never!" Serenity screamed.

Angelic Serenity (A/N: Angelic Serenity is Serena from the last episode. With just wings when she fought Galaxia) had finally opened her eyes.

_'I know what I am supposed to do,'_ Serenity told herself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I promise I will update soon. Please review!!


	11. The Battle part 1

There Comes a Time

A bright light appeared from Serenity. From that flash of light, Princess Serenity appeared with the Imperium Silver Crystal.

"Moon Princess," "Serenity don't!" the Scouts pleaded.

"I must, for our world," Serenity replied.

A bright light appeared from the Silver Crystal.

"Her true power," Sailor Star Healer spoke.

Princess Serenity continued to feed the crystal strength. The Phantom led a powerful defense against the crystal's power.

"Please Silver Crystal give me the strength to defeat the Phantom for all the people we love." Serenity pleaded.

"We need to help her," the Starlights spoke out.

"She's got it," Prince Darien replied.

Serenity and the power of the Silver Crystal finally defeated the Phantom.

"You may have defeated me Serenity, but you can't save the earth!" the Phantom spoke with his dying breath.

"Earth is safe," the Scouts spoke.

"Not yet," the Fireball Princess replied.

Suddenly a violent earthquake began to erupt.

"No this is my entire fault," Serenity cried.

"Princess, believe in yourself," Pluto spoke.

"You forget all you have done," Saturn said.

"You defeated Queen Beryl," Jupiter replied.

"And the Doom Phantom," Venus added.

"But I couldn't have done it without you guys or Rini," Serenity responded.

"But we believe in you," the Starlights added.

"You can save Earth," Darien spoke.

"I don't have the strength, I'm not Queen Serenity or Rini," Serenity said with doubt.

Darien grabbed Serenity's hands and said, "Believe in your love." A bright light appeared and Prince Darien and Princess Serenity vanished.

"Where did they go?" Mars asked.

Prince Darien and Princess Serenity were transported to the Moon Kingdom.

"Look Darien, we're at the Moon Kingdom," Serenity said.

"That's right my darling daughter," Queen Serenity spoke as she appeared, "I have sensed you troubles my daughter. Let me tell you something, I had a dream after you were born. I saw the woman you are now and the woman you will become in the future, and I am so proud of you."

"I'll never be strong as you though," the princess responded.

"You're right my daughter, you'll be stronger. Remember you have a strength no one can match. You are the most powerful and remember that we love you," Queen Serenity spoke.

"I don't know how to save Earth though," Serena added.

"When the time is right you will know what to do. Goodbye my darling,"

A bright light appeared. Princess Serenity and Prince Darien had returned.

"What happened?" the Scouts asked.

Serenity had the most serious look on her face. Serenity revealed the Moon Crystal.

"Please not that!" the Scouts pleaded.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" Serenity feed the crystal energy in attempt to save Earth. With all the strength Serenity was feeding the Moon Crystal, it wasn't enough though.

"She needs our power," the Scouts spoke.

"No, she needs to do this alone and find the strength," Darien answered.

Meanwhile, Queen Serenity looked on waiting for the right moment.

"Serena, it's time, now believe," Queen Serenity whispered.

"You're right mother I can and will do this," Serena told herself. Serena drew all her power out.

A bright light appeared, engulfing Princess Serenity. Neo Queen Serenity had appeared.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know this chapter had alot of dialouge but it was nessecary. Next chapter will be up real soon so keep updating!!!


	12. The Battle part 2

There Comes a Time

_Last time:_

_A bright light appeared, engulfing Princess Serenity. Neo Queen Serenity had appeared._

~*~*~

"What happened?" the Starlights uttered.

"She transformed," the Outer Scouts added.

"She transformed into Neo Queen Serenity," the Inner Scouts added.

Serenity no longer had any trouble handling the crystal. She used her strength to power the Moon Crystal fully.

"Silver Crystal, please help me save everyone. This is our home and it's our duty to protect it-in the name of the Moon," Serenity shouted.

A magnificent light appeared, engulfing the whole entire planet. The earthquakes ceased. The volcanoes stopped erupting. The waves of the ocean no longer crashed violently. All the damage had been healed.

"Earth is finally safe," the Fireball Princess spoke. Everyone smiled at the thought.

Neo Queen Serenity foated down and returned to her friends.

"Thank you for believing in me, I couldn't have done it without any of you," Neo Queen Serenity spoke.

"You did great," Sailor Star Fighter told Serenity with a big grin.

Serenity looked at her friends. They were all there, and she could see their admiration for her. But she was looking for Darien. She needed him. Then she finally saw him. The sight of her true love brought tears to Serenity's eyes.

"I'm proud of you my love," Darien spoke.

Serenity jumped into his arms in a tight embrace. He kissed her on the forehead and told her he loved her.

"What will happen now?" Sailor Star Healer asked.

"We will have peace until something happens," Serenity answered.

"So that wasn't the end?" Mercury asked.

"There is no ending," Uranus replied, "Until then let's enjoy the peace."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Sorry this was a short chapter, but the story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last chapter.

But please keep reviewing!

I'll update real soon.


	13. Epilogue

There Comes a Time

"Are you really leaving again?"

Serena asked to the Starlights.

"Yes meatball head this is a goodbye for now," Seiya replied.

"Take care, and visit again soon." The girls added.

"Goodbye for now, and we will visit again soon," Yaten and Taiki added.

The Starlights were once again gone.

~~*~

"Darien, I'm sorry for all I have done, we have been faced with such dark obstacles latley that I'm not sure if you still love me?" Serena asked. Serena couldn't bare to look in her lover's eyes.

Darien lifted Serena's chin and said, "No matter what happens, I will always love you."

Serena rose to her tipie toes and leaned in for the most passionate kiss with the love of her life.

~~**~~

In the city of Tokyo, lies the Sailor Scouts, protectors of love and justice. The Sailor Scouts are protectors of this world. Yet, even though peace fills the air, darkness lays dormant, ready to be awakened….

THE END!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

The Sequal to this story is the Angel of Darkness I'm working on. It is a crossover, if tour interested, please read!

Thank you for reading my story. I hoped you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
